


Getting Out

by rangerofdiscord



Series: King and Lionheart [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst?, mentions of loss of limb, some slight nsfw/implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: After months of depression, Tex reflects on her first adventure into society without Church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a modern AU I came up with. Will. Slowly add in more details with more one-shots. For better reference, read "A Box of Chocolates"

Tex stood at the bottom of the stairs, and looked up at them warily. They were old, a bit unstable, and creaked loudly. But without Church, she had no choice but to go up them on her own. 

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the handles on her crutches ever tighter, and slowly made her way up them. Using the techniques and steps her physical therapist had shown her, she slowly, awkwardly made her way up them. If she fell, there were people on the first floor who could help her.

But she didn’t fall. Fifteen steps later, she was only a short distance from the apartment, and peace and quiet. 

For the first time since coming home, Tex had gone down to the gym she had been given a free membership with to workout. After months of doing nothing but lying around, depressed and wallowing in self-pity and hatred, she was finally starting to get pack on track.

Small steps. She thought to herself as she unlocked the door to the apartment and hopped in, setting her keys in the small bowl by the door. Each small step is a step closer to your big goal. 

That was what her therapist had told her a week ago. And so the first step to gaining a new sense of normalcy had been to go down to the gym and workout. To start working her muscles again, build up that strength she once had. 

And although she was starting to get used to the prosthetic leg, she wanted to do her workouts without it, to get used to not having her right leg. Sure, it had fucked her up a bit when it came to some of her exercises, but she had adapted and overcame it. Like she always did. 

So, without Church’s help (And knowledge), she had gotten out and worked out. Leg day. With a bit of arm day. Her max’s had gone down significantly, after months of being out of shape, but it wasn’t bad. Eighty pound eight rep squats weren’t bad when you only had one leg. And sitting down to do her thirty pound bicep curls had been a refreshing break from standing unevenly. But at the end of it she felt accomplished. Sweaty, gross, with aching muscles but accomplished. 

Throwing her sweaty towel on the couch, she made her way into their tiny bathroom and began to twist the knobs of their bathtub, sitting on the edge in order to feel the water and ensure she wouldn’t boil herself. When it was at the right temperature, she flipped up the plug and began to undress. 

Undressing had been the first thing she had learned after recovering, and it was now just as easy as it had been with two legs. Sitting on the edge of the toilet, she set her crutches aside and pulled off the faded concert shirt that was drenched with sweat and clung to her body. Next was her sports bra, her clothing forming a small heap of clothes next to the toilet. 

Leaning down, she untied her tennis shoe and rolled off her sports sock. Then she sat back up. Hooking her thumbs under the waist of her yoga pants, she started to rock back and forth, pulling both her underwear and pants off in one sweep. 

After that, she leaned back down, opening the cabinet under the sink to pull out a bag of epsom salts. Measuring half a cup, she poured the salts in the warm, running water, giving it time to dissolve. 

Finally, she reached back and undid her ponytail. Long, soft, curly blonde hair fell down around her shoulders, and she shook her head to try and rid her hair of any bumps. As she ran one hand through it, Tex heard the front door open and close. Church was home. 

Pushing herself up, she leaned against the wall of the tiny bathroom, hopping over until she was at the edge. Sitting herself down on the cool fiberglass, she slowly slipped herself into the warm water, muscles relaxing at the feeling. Groaning softly, she closed her eyes and leaned back. The water continued running. 

Church moved into their bedroom, and she could hear him throw his backpack onto the bed before changing into what she assumed would be his PJs. Soon his steps started to move to the bathroom, the door creaking as he opened it. 

Not opening her eyes, Tex sunk down into the warm water even more, her chin barely above the water. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She could hear Church walk across the linoleum tile so that he could turn the water off. “Trying to drown yourself?” 

“Nah.” Her eyes opened, and she gazed up at her boyfriend. He was slowly taking off his clothes, and she moved so that he could get in with her.“Just relaxing after a long ass day.” 

“A long day, huh? What did you do?” 

As Church settled in behind her, she leaned back, her head relaxed in the crook of his neck. “I went to the gym. And I worked out. For a full two hours. My body is gonna ache tomorrow.”

“Hey, good job.” Gently, he pulled some of her hair out and began twirling it in his fingers. Church had always had an obsession with her hair. Since they had met, she had always kept it long and never straightened it, so he could enjoy her full mane of curly, golden hair. “Were you okay getting there by yourself?” 

“Mm. Only issue I had was the stairs. One of the trainers helped me adjust my normal work out so I could ease back into it, and helped me adjust some of the equipment. And to be honest it felt… Fuckin’ nice. Getting out, breathing fresh air, hearing the sounds of the city… Working out all my damn frustration.” 

Twisting his fist into a knot in her hair, Church was quiet for a moment before he kissed her forehead and sunk down into the hot water more. “You gonna go again tomorrow?” 

Tex shook her head, sighing. “I’ve been out of action so long that going to the gym on a daily basis will kill me. I’m gonna go with every other day, instead. Till my body stops aching so goddamn much…” There was a hint of bitterness to her voice, a resentment towards how much her injury had affected her. 

“Makes sense. It would kinda suck if you pushed yourself too hard and ended up hurting yourself. Then you won’t be as flexible during sex.” 

“Wow, okay, first of all, fuck you. Second of all, fuck you. Third of all? Go screw yourself.” 

“I’m sensing a pattern here. We’re in a bath, you’re curled up next to me, and you keep repeating the words ‘fuck’ and ‘screw’. Y’know, Tex, if you wanted to have sex in the bath tub all you had to do was just say so.” 

Reaching out to grab the edge of the bathtub, Tex tried to haul herself out. “That’s it, I’m leaving.” 

“Whoa, whoa.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, Church pulled her back down. “Slow your roll, I was only teasing.” 

“Asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah, bitch.” 

Not even bothering to respond to him, Tex glanced down instead at their legs. Church’s legs were bent, he was too tall to fully fit inside of the bathtub while laying down. Her left leg touched his. Smooth and bare against rough and hairy. Where his right leg was, there should have been a second leg, just as smooth and bare. But her right leg was cut off several inches above the knee, ending in a stump. 

Sometimes at night she could still feel it, while tossing and turning, or it would itch at random times. That was normal, but it still bothered her. 

With a loud sigh, she leaned back. Church’s arms remained around her. Solid, steady, keeping her afloat. And for now, that was all she needed.


End file.
